Trip to Australia
by MrTwinklehead
Summary: Some of the Robot Masters have gotten the agreement of Dr Wily to take a vacation.


It was a perfectly normal day in the evil scientist Dr Wily's Skull Castle. Dr Wily was plotting his next try for world domination, and thought really carefully so that his enemy, named Rockman, wouldn't get in the way.  
"Now… What would Rockman not expect from me to do?" he mumbled to himself as he walked back and forward in his laboratory.  
The door to this room was being knocked on from the outside. Shortly after, the red, boomerang-user android Quickman walked in.  
"Sorry to disturb you sir." he said with a calm tone. "May I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Quickman." Dr Wily answered. "Come in and tell me what is on your mind."  
"It will only take a second." Quickman said and stayed at the door. "Eh… May I and some of the other androids take a vacation?"  
Dr Wily snorted at Quickman which took a step back.  
"A vacation huh?" Dr Wily mumbled to Quickman. "…Alright. Just go. I have had thoughts in stealing Dr. Cossack's androids this time anyway… So, you just go with these others."  
Quickman bowed to Dr Wily and he left the room.

Quickman came down to the big entry, were there was a couple of other androids.  
"What did he say?" asked a younger boy with a snake-looking hat, Snakeman.  
"Can we go?" asked Snakeman's buddy with a screen on his helmet, Crashman. "Oh… Please say he let us go!"  
"Yes, yes." Quickman answered, with his hands pushed in front of him for space. "But remember, we all have to mention a place we are going to. Okay?"  
"Okay!" said the two androids.  
Quickman looked up at three other androids a little bit away from them. First, there was the little blue Eskimo Iceman. The blue ninja, Shadowman. And then the red and white dressed Fireman.  
"Where do you want to go then?" Quickman asked them.  
"I want to go to somewhere not hot." Iceman said with his tiny, low voice.  
"Somewhere hot." Fireman replied. "I need to get this cold of me."  
"I don't really care where we go actually." Shadowman sang as an answer while he listened to music.  
"And you guys?" Quickman wondered as he looked down at Snakeman and Crashman.  
"Australia!" they both answered synchronized.  
Quickman nodded.  
"Then Australia it is."  
"What?!" Iceman shouted. "But…! But what about me?"  
"Sorry Iceman. But Snakeman and Crashman were the only one who said a location." Quickman answered Iceman. "Now, let's pack our stuff and lets get going. Let's meet here again in less then two hours, okay?"

Quickman was first in finishing packing so he waited for the other one. First returning back after him was Fireman and he had this sailor backpack over his shoulder.  
"So, what do you think of going to Australia, Fireman?" Quickman asked him for killing time.  
"I guess it is okay." Fireman answered. "It is quiet warm there, so I might get rid of my flue. I don't like wearing a mask you know."  
"Mm… Yes, yes. How was it with your brother? Is he finished soon?"  
As Quickman finished speaking, the brother came, down the hall came Shadowman with a purse over his right shoulder, and he was mumbling some text.  
"Three here, three left to go…" Fireman mumbled.  
Time was crawling by, and the only thing entertaining them was Shadowman's singing. After maybe 20 songs, the tiny Eskimo arrived with a big backpack. And later on, the other two androids arrived.  
"Time to go then." Quickman said to all of them and he also started pushing them towards the door. "Hurry up so there will be more to enjoy."  
"Yay!" Crashman shouted. "New Holland! Here we come!"

The flight over to Australia went quickly, maybe around one hour, but hey, if you live in Japan, it won't take long to fly to Australia. Anyhow, the androids walked down the plane and took a deep breath.  
"Ah… Australia." said Quickman. "The Lucky Country."  
"It's hot…" Iceman complained.  
"I wanna to see what it's like in Sydney!" Crashman said and dragged Quickman with him.  
Quickman, not able to react before being dragged, almost felled down to the ground. But he luckily didn't fall, and followed after Crashman, and so did also all the other androids.

And so they arrived in the big city, Sydney. The looked up at the high houses surrounding them, and they were amazed. Iceman looked at the Sydney Opera House, and he almost fell in love with it, but managed to get a grip of himself because of all the car gases. Being the shorest, and at the same time, youngest, wasn't exactly not a good thing when being in Sydney he figured out.  
"Wow…" Fireman said to himself. "This city sure is impressive. Hm…? Quickman, I think we are missing someone."  
Quickman looked first at Fireman, then at the group, and the worries were confirmed, there was one missing.  
"Oh... For crying out loud." Quickman sighed. "Damn Snakeman, ruining all the fun… Come on everybody, we must find Snakeman."  
And the group of androids went searching. They looked everywhere, they searched high, they searched low. They searched at game stores, and the searched in girls clothes store. But it all seemed waste of time, until…  
"This is the last place…" Quickman announced to the others and he looked at the place he didn't want to enter.  
"What is this for a place, Quickman?" Iceman asked.  
Quickman looked down at Iceman, and then also at Crashman.  
"Eh… You don't wanna know." he said. "Fireman, come with me. Shadowman, keep an eye on them so they don't follow us."  
Shadowman nodded as he forcefully took a tight grip in Iceman's and in Crashman's necks.  
"Now go ahead." Shadowman sang happily with a grin on his face.  
Quickman looked nervously at the three of them as he and Fireman walked forward, into the area of King's Cross.  
"Seriously Quickman…" Fireman said. "Is this place really that dangerous?"  
"I dunno." Quickman replied. "I've just heard bad rumours of this place. You know… Drugs, prostitutes and other bad stuff."  
"There goes the so called Lucky Country then…"  
As the two androids walked around a corner, they came out to an empty street. Well, almost empty…  
"Hello there…" said a young girl, easily dressed, who was leaning against Quickman. "Wanna have some fun?"  
Quickman shivered in his whole body, and he jumped away from the girl.  
"N-No thanks!" Quickman said at the same time as he was blushing. "By the way… Have you seen a little guy, about this short, he is very green, and with something that looks like a snake on his head?"  
The young prostitute thought for a while.  
"Now when you mention it…" she said. "I think I saw him together with Drug-Jane."  
Quickman went into shock, and Fireman was forced to give him massage so that he would calm down.  
"W-Where is this Drug-Jane then?" Quickman snorted angry.  
"Maybe about 500 meters that way, and then turn right." The prostitute pointed backwards.  
Quickman didn't thank her, instead, he rushed with all his power, with a slightly scared Fireman hanging in his shoulders. Quickman is famous in Japan, for his speed, and there is no doubt he was running fast. Dust blinded the people sitting on the sides of the streets, and some also flew from the wave. After 500 meters, Quickman stopped and looked to his right.  
"Pl-Please Quickman…" Fireman said in agony. "I can't take it anymore…!"  
But Quickman was too angry to hear the androids praying, and he ran into an alley that was to the right. The prostitute was right, Snakeman was in there, and in company of an old lady. The old lady took out a syringe and squirted with it a little.  
"Oh no you don't!" Quickman shouted as he slide the last 50 meters, and in front of the lady, he kicked the syringe up in the air. "Snakeman, what the hell?!"  
Snakeman was shocked seeing Quickman so angry at him, he became mute. Quickman snorted as he grabbed Snakeman's hand and walked away. But they didn't think of one thing.  
"Ouch!"  
Quickman looked over his shoulder, seeing that the syringe he just had kicked, had landed and drilled through Snakeman's shoulder. Quickman face went white, and when he was supposed to pull out the syringe, he accidentally poured the liquid into Snakeman's body.  
"I hate syringes!"

"Sh-Shadowman…" Iceman stutter. "I'm not feeling well…"  
Crashman looked at Iceman, seeing him sweating, and not little, but much. He put his hand on Iceman's forehead, but he quickly dragged it away.  
"Yikes!" Crashman shouted. "Shadowman! Iceman is frickin' hot!"  
Crashman blew on his hand to cool it down, but Shadowman didn't react, actually, he didn't hear anything because of the music. But he did notice that Quickman came back, with both Fireman and Snakeman dragged after him.  
"Pretty…" Snakeman said. "Look Quickie, a butterfly!"  
Snakeman pointed up in the sky, where the only thing that was there was an airplane. Shadowman giggled a little when he looked at Quickman.  
"What…?!" Quickman asked irritated.  
Shadowman didn't say, instead, he took up a mirror and showed to Quickman he had a kissing mark on the cheek. Quickman took up a napkin and took it away.  
"I hate Sydney…" Quickman mumbled while he did so.  
"Maybe we should go and see the animals then?" Shadowman asked, yet again singing.  
"Yes… Let's do so. There is at least no drugs or prostitutes there."

So… The six androids got themselves out into the wilderness of Australia. The looked out on a big meadow, where there was several kinds of animals. Quickman tried to rest from the shock from King's Cross, while at the same time have an eye on Snakeman so that he wouldn't do anything stupid.  
"Pretty flower." Snakeman said as he actually stared into poop.  
"N-No more sun… Please!" Iceman said as he was shaking, and hiding in the shadow of a tree.  
"I wanna go home…!" Fireman shouted, sitting in the same shadow.  
"What a vacation…" Quickman sighed. "Or what do you think Crashman?"  
No answer. Quickman was up in a second, and he looked around, no Crashman.  
"Oh man…! Shadowman, did you see where he went?"  
Shadowman sang for himself, but quit as Quickman spoke to him.  
"I think he went out to the kangaroos." he answered, this time not singing. "But that is only what I think. …Wait. I was right."  
Quickman could slightly hear Crashman's voice, he was screaming in fear.  
"I'm sorry!" he said. "I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"  
And soon, they could see a big cloud of dust, and in the lead was indeed Crashman, after him was a horde of kangaroos.  
"What did you do Crashman?!" Quickman shouted to him.  
"I don't know!" Crashman shouted back. "I picked up some red stuff from one of the kangaroo's belly!"  
"You idiot! That was a baby kangaroo!"  
"Then that is the reason they are chasing me! I killed a baby!"  
"What?!"  
"I threw it away since I thought it was some kind of blood plump!"  
Quickman sighed, and he stood up from the ground. He took his boomerang off his helmet and threw it against the kangaroos. But unluckily, it didn't scare them off, it instead scared Crashman, who it wasn't even aimed at. He stopped, and the kangaroos caught him, and off he flew. About maybe 300 meters.  
"Quite impressive…" Quickman said.  
"Eep!"  
Without any kind of warning, the drug affected android jumped onto Quickman's shoulders, shiver in fear.  
"What now?" Quickman asked Snakeman.  
"Sc-Sc-Scary!"  
Snakeman pointed down on the ground, and Quickman looked down.  
"No…" Quickman sighed. "Seriously…? Are you, scared of a snake?"  
The snake itself was about 50 cm long, a little bit fat, it had a triangular shaped head and small subocular  
scales. It also had vertical pupils and many small scales on the top of the head. The snake looked at Quickman, who looked back. But the snake looked at him in a threatening way, and Quickman in a surprised way. And also, before something was done, the snake had bitten Quickman in his heel.  
"Ouch!" he said. "Damn snake…"  
Quickman kicked away the snake, sending it very far away.  
"Quickman…" Shadowman said. "I think that was an acanthophis."  
"A what?"  
"An acanthophis, or even called 'death adders'."

Back in Japan, the evil scientist Dr Wily was modifying a couple of androids.  
"Haha." he said to himself. "I bet Rockman won't be able to stop me now."  
Dr Wily laughed maniacally, but stopped as it was knocking on the door.  
"Come on in." Dr Wily answered.  
"Hello Dr Wily." sang Shadowman as he entered the room.  
"Hello Shadowman. How was the, incredible short, vacation?"  
"Fine I guess. But some of your dear androids need repairing."  
"Really?"  
Shadowman nodded.  
"Alright then. Bring them in then."  
Shadowman dragged in the whole gang. It really was a mess. First Snakeman, who clearly had lost his mind, as he shortly after ran around screaming: "Pink! Everything is pink!" Fireman, who was still in a huge shock, and probably not able to do anything. Iceman was now actually starting to melt, and he mumbled something like: "I can see the light." Crashman was unconscious, and he had deep marks of long and skinny foots on his chest. And Quickman, well, he wasn't moving, he was conscious, but paralysed.  
"A-Antidote… Please."


End file.
